Can't Make it Through Without You
by Lady Krisie
Summary: Kagome is abused in her home but when she starts talking to the "wellhouse spirits" she finds a way out. check first chapter for original summary. InuKag


Disclaimer: same old same old...if I owned..me'd be rich and there would be no need to write FANfiction...  
  
A/N: I might be getting in way over my head by starting another fic on top of my other two but I'm not necessarily known for making wise decisions heheh. In fact, I don't often make any. Decisions are evil.  
  
Here's the summary since the spaces for summaries on ff.net are too small.  
  
"Can't Make it Through Without You"  
  
Kagome grew up in what appeared to be the perfect home. Everyone believed she had the best family life, but nothings what it seems. They never saw the bruises, the scars, or the emotional torment she was subjected to every waking moment of her so-called "perfect life." She was about ready to give up when she began seeing the "well-house spirits." Talking with them, she learned, made less of her problems and gave her a way out. She began depending on them being there for her, especially a particular boy with the cutest dog ears atop his silver hair.  
  
*****^.^****  
  
Chapter One: I've Had Enough  
  
"Kagome!!" a loud yell resounded through the house. "Come down here right now!"  
  
No no no Kagome thought to herself as she frantically climbed out of bed and searched the cold floor with her feet to find her slippers. The only light in the room was from her alarm clock. She turned and looked at the clock. It's only 2 A.M. Mom will still be doing her rounds at the hospital until four.... She sighs and walks down the stairs to see her stepfather waiting impatiently at the bottom.  
  
"Kagome! How often do I have to remind you to do your chores BEFORE you go to bed?" he screamed at her.  
  
"But I cleaned the bathrooms and the kitchen, a-and I got most of the living room done. I had a lot of homework to do today. It's exam week next week and I have to study, so I di-" she was cut off by the back of his hand. Her head spun from the force of the blow to her cheek and just waking up in the middle of the night didn't help either.   
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses Kagome!" he yelled, his voice full of rage. "Now I expect you to do ALL of your chores when they are supposed to be done! Is that understood?" She didn't reply because she knew more was coming. "Get your ass outside and clean up the shrine grounds like you were supposed to do earlier! And you may not come in until your finished young lady!" He shoved a broom into her hands and pushed her out the door roughly, causing her to trip and fall forward, scraping her palms on the cement.   
  
Wincing as the sound of the slamming door reached her ears, she began to gather herself off the ground. Kagome finally became aware of the cold night air as goosebumps raised her skin and she could see her own breath. Shivering, she proceeded in sweeping the shrine grounds.  
  
After about an hour of making sure the shrine was emaculant, she couldn't feel her feet and could barely even feel her legs. She walked to the door and turned the knob. It was locked. She knocked lightly, but when no one answered she noticed that all the lights were off. Her stepfather had gone to sleep. Kagome could feel the annoying prick of tears threatening to fall from her dulled blue-gray orbs. Why were things like this? She could remember back when her brother was still home and not away at some boarding school, Grandpa wasn't in that nursing home, and her mom didn't have to work so many hours to keep the shrine going. Back then, people cared about her. She hadn't feared waking up after going to sleep, but now, now she was just....alone. Terrified and alone.  
  
Sighing, she reached under the collar of her pajama shirt and pulled out a chain with a key on it. She had gotten smart after a while, and remembered to always have a key with her. Kagome unlocked and opened the door quietly and crept up the stairs so as to not wake her stepfather. After all, she did need SOME sleep tonight. She had a test in biology first period tomorrow.  
  
~~******~~  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of the front door closing. She turned and looked at her clock. She jumped out of bed hurriedly. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's already 8:30 and school starts at 8:35! I'm going to be so late! And there's a test today! She threw on her uniform and ran down the stairs while brushing her teeth and slipped her shoes on at the same time, almost falling flat on her face. She ran to the bathroom to quickly rinse out her mouth and ran for the door, only to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
He was there. Her stepfather, leaning on the doorframe with his arm blocking the door.  
  
"Ohayo Keito, I'm going to be late for school, excuse me." Kagome moved to go out the door, but he just stood there, unmoving and unblinking. She began to get nervous and felt another panic attack coming on. "I, um, could you, uh, move out of the way so I can get to school and take my test so I don't fail biology?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
His laughing expression changed instantly to a dark angry one. Kagome winced at his words.  
  
"Don't get smart with me you little bitch! You'll learn your place in this house! And that place is below mine. Now get your ass to school and if I hear one thing about you being tardy to class your mother will hear about your little show of disrespect this morning, do you hear me?!"   
  
A million things to say back to him ran through her mind but she kept her mouth shut. After all, she didn't feel like getting hit again. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her roughly grabbed her arm and threw her out the door.   
  
"I said," he yelled, "get to school! And I mean now!"  
  
Kagome hurried to stand and picked up her books strewn about the walkway. She was about to leave when she was frozen to the spot with the next thing he said.  
  
"I expected after your little stupid ass brother was off that things would be easier, but your just as much hell without the punk as you are with him."  
  
She was through with this. He could walk all over her but it was a different story where Souta was concerned. She turned around, fire in her eyes, and her aura whipping about her madly.  
  
"Shut the hell up you bastard! Don't talk about my brother like that!"  
  
"Last time I checked, I HAVE a father, unlike you, ya worthless little whore." he growled out.  
  
This hit Kagome like a slap in the face. She was done past being angry. She was downright infuriated. The asshole! Who the hell does he think he is?!  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, saying things like that to me!? You are just a insignificant ass that has to pick on a sixteen year old because you have nothing better to do with your pathetic excuse for a life!"  
  
He glared at her angrily and then did something she didn't expect. He began to laugh. He was laughing at her. Kagome stood there in slight shock as he laughed an started toward her. She was too caught off guard to move, though she soon found out she should have gotten as far away from there as possible as she saw his mouth curl into a malicious smirk. He grabbed her arm and dragged her through the various area of the shrine until they reached the well-house. He slid open the door and threw her against the well effectively knocking her head against the old wood.   
  
"Now you listen here, girly. I will make sure your life becomes a living hell. You will have no privileges whatsoever, and if I hear a word out of you don't think I'm afraid to markup that pretty little face of yours." seeing the defiance in her eyes he added calmly, "and if you still don't behave, know the same goes for your brother and your mother." He smiled as the fear crept into her eyes and made itself apparent. "Good, now you find a way to keep out of my way, or you and your family will regret it." He left her there in the well house to think up horrible things he would do to her family if she didn't obey him.  
  
"Oh gods, what am I going to do? I can't just let him walk all over me, but I can't let him hurt Souta and Mom." she whispered to herself. Not knowing what to do she did the only thing she could think of. She cried. Through her tears she saw it. Her way of escape.  
  
After a little work, Kagome stepped back and admired her intelligent strategy. The well house was awfully small in height, so after moving the wooden planks off the top of the well she tied a rope to the rafters above the opening.  
  
Standing on the lip of the well, she put the loop at the end of the rope around her neck. As she slipped off the edge of the well three words escaped her lips, "I've had enough."  
  
She didn't, however, expect a response. But instead of the rope tightening like it was supposed to, it became slack as she fell to the bottom of the well.  
  
"Well I've had enough myself," came a gruff voice, "enough of watching you and your dramatics."  
  
Kagome grabbed the end of the rope and noticed that it was cut. A perfect, clean cut. She looked up to the opening to see too bored golden eyes staring down at her. A boy that looked about her age was staring down at her, his silver hair framing his face and dog ears twitching on top of his head. But to Kagome, that wasn't the strange part. What was strange was she could see the ceiling. Through his face.  
  
"Eh, er, wha?" was all she could manage to get out as he began laughing at her. While laughing, he lowered a rope ladder down into the well and waited for her to climb out. Once she was out she looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Who are you? WHAT are you?"  
  
"My name is Inu-Yasha. I'm a hanyou, if that's what your asking," he said in a slightly dejected voice.  
  
"Last time I checked, hanyous weren't transparent." she said unbelievingly.  
  
He laughed. "Oh well duh, most aren't, only the dead ones."  
  
"Oh I see," she looked at him a bit and then her eyes widened in realization, "DEAD?!"  
  
~~~*****^.^*****~~~____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hm, how was this fic? sorry about inu being ooc but I want to change his attitude a bit for this story so yeah...well please review, it's what keeps me writing!  
  
~Lady Krisie~  
  
Psycho: *quirks a brow at Krisie~sama* Not even asking what caused you to write this Kris.... 


End file.
